


That time peter Came into the lab at a wrong time

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Needs a Hug, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: I shouldnt have posted this... I really should not have posted nor written this.Bruce hulks out in the lab and it turns out hulk is horny. Peter is the first person hulk can get his hands on, unfortunately...





	That time peter Came into the lab at a wrong time

"No, no, no, no!" Bruce cleared the table with one swipe. "Failed. Again."  
"Bruce, it's okay. We didnt expect to find something immediately." Tony tried to calm him.  
"But I need it NOW Tony." Green was flashing in Bruce 's eyes."I need to know I can be safe."  
"Iknow, buddy. But you gotta calm down okay?" Tony tried."you're about to hulk out."  
"Hey mister Stark, doctor banner." A cheery voice sounded, announcing Peters arrival in the lab. 

"Kid, get outta here, this is not a good time..." Tony tried to save Peter.  
"NO BANNER, ONLY HULK!" The green monster roared.  
"Oh shit, here we go." Tony gulped, and he wanted to scream at Peter to run again. The hulk, however, made a lunge for Peter before Tony could do that, grabbing the Teenage boy in one of his hands.  
"Pete!" Tony was in one of his suits in An instant, zooming towards the hulk to save his precious intern. 

"Iron man annoying." Hulk grunted, when Tony had hit him with a blast, a Well aimed punch from the green monster made Tony fly through his lab and crash against the wall, immediately getting trapped between one of the work benches hulk had thrown, and the wall.  
"Ha! Iron man like a fly. Hulk smash fly." 

Then Hulk turned his attention back to his prisoner.  
"Hulk want to play."  
Peter gulped when the hulk ripped his pants off and lifted him towards his mouth, forcing his tongue deep inside Peter's ass. Sloppy slurp noises were heard. Peter screamed, and his eyes frantically searched for any sign of life in Tony. His hopes rising when he saw his mentor trying to get up.  
"Mr. Stark... His... His tongue... It goes so deep. I don't want this... Help me... Please..." He whimpered

By the time Tony had freed himself, hulk had already removed his pants and was moving peter towards his giant erection. Tony watched in horror as Peters milky white tighs were spread so ridiculously wide that it must have hurt. The green hands on Them spreading them even further.

"Hulk fuck." The green dick that pushed into Peters tight hole was so big, Tony was sure the young boy wouldn't be able to take it all. Peters scream informed him he was right. 

"Peter tight and tiny. Feels good" Hulk grunted, shoving his dick further into the tiny body. Peter trashed, cried and whimpered as the monster tried to force him down. Hulk just moaned in pleasure.  
"Yeah, Hulk. Maybe you'd like something bigger?" Tony distracted him, removing his pants. Offering himself to the Hulk in a desperate attempt to save Peter.

"Tempting" Hulk grinned, making a grab for Tony.  
"Uh uh, first release boy, then get Tony " the engineer explained.  
"Hulk take both boy and Tony." Hulk grinned."Hulk can take it."  
"Hulk, no, you're hurting peter." Tony said sternly, pointing at the sobbing boy who only had the head of hulks dick inside him. "You're going to kill him. You're too big."

"Hulk too...big?" The monster looked at Peter with furrowed brows.  
"Yeah, way too big." Peter sobbed."please, you're hurting me."  
"Tiny Peter, hurt?" Hulk seemed concerned now, carefully lifting Peter up, Peter cried out in pain when Hulk slid out and softly touched Peters ass. Eyes becoming wide at the red substance on his finger

"Tiny Peter bleeding!" Hulk laid the sobbing Teenage boy down carefully."Wait here. Hulk sorry."  
Hulk grabbed Tony and put him next to Peter. "Tony fix Peter."  
"I Can't, i'm not that type of doctor."Tony said, Kneeling down next to Peter, taking his hand in a comforting gesture. 

"You okay kid?" Tony asked trembling.  
"It hurts, mr. Stark." Peter softly sobbed, Tony combed through the teen's hair.  
"Jarvis. Scan." Tony ordered. A soft buzzing was heard.  
"It seems hulk has torn mr. Parker's arse muscle. A healing oitment and some rest is necessary, if not, an restoring surgery is in order." The al announced. 

"Banner help?" Hulk wondered, just when Tony wanted to reply to Peter, and Tony jumped at this opportunity.  
"Yeah, perhaps Banner knows what to do." Tony nodded. Hulk nodded too.  
"Okay." They watched as Hulk slowly shrunk and transformed back into banner. 

"Ow... Ow... My head ..." The doctor whimpered. "Hulk took the wheel and shoved me in the trunk again."  
"Yeah. We figured as much." Tony said.  
Bruce sat up and watched the ravage in the lab, his eyes stopping at the sobbing Teenage boy, who was still bleeding and trembling.  
"Shit. Don't Tell me...?"  
"Yeah, Hulk tried to have sex with Peter."Tony broke the bad news to Bruce. 

Bruce's eyes went wide in horror, he pulled at his hair in desperation.  
"I didn't even know he was capable of such feelings..." Bruce whispered, before his face contorted into one of self hatred. "He made me rape An innocent boy, I really am a monster now. I'll never forgive myself this." 

"Bruce." Tony tried.  
"No..." Bruce looked at him."don't even try to justify this ... Peter is hurt, Tony! God, Hulk could have killed him doing that!"  
"I wouldnt have let him. I was negociating with Hulk to take Peters place." Tony snapped.  
"Even better! Why not make it two rape victims, while we're at it!" Bruce cried, hands flailing helplessly. Peter flinched and shuffled a bit closer to Tony. 

"Look at him, Tony. He's scared of me, your intern is scarred for life. All because of the other Guy." Bruce said, breathing heavily. "I'm a danger, for all of you. I'm leaving, i'm too big of a risk."  
Bruce got up, swaying a bit, he looked at Peter once again.  
"I'm so sorry Peter. So, so sorry..." He whispered, voice Broken. 

"I know you wouldn't Hurt me, doctor Banner." Peter said softly, Bruce nodded, walking out of the room.  
"I never meant for this to happen." He said, teary eyed."I wish it never happend."  
And before Tony could get over his shock, before anyone could stop him, Bruce was gone.


End file.
